Torture Requests
by BoonyTheWolf
Summary: I am taking a break from my other pic. Please send in requests and enjoy. I do not own HTF MondoMedia does.
1. Chapter 1

I'm taking a break from my ToD fic, don't worry for those who sent in truths or dares, I still have them.

I'm gonna start doing Torture requests, you can have my OC or yers torture your HTF character of choice or another OC. If you want yer OC in it please send it in via P.M. Thnx for reading and send in yer requests.


	2. Prank gone wrong

**This is a request from silverVOID1. Hope ya like it. This is only 2nd true fic.**

"Where am I?" said dARK. She is an albino fennic fox with pink goggles on her head and one black and yellow eye and one green eye.

"Yer in my basement, dARK." said Crazy. He is a gray wolf with a black mohawk and tail, glowing red eyes and red and black plaid shirt.

"Crazy, why do you have me tied up?" she screamed. "Let me go!"

"Why would I go and do that, I'm just gettin back at ya fer wat ya did to Flaky." he grinned.

"W-what are you talking about?" she said nervously.

"I'm talkin about tha prank ya tried to pull on her. Ya know she's scared of everything! But ya had to chase her with a chainsaw, a damn chainsaw!" he screamed at her.

"It was an accident, I swear." she cried .

"That don't stop the fact she died. Ya should of known she was gonna run for her life. Ya scared her so much that when ya cornered her, she was already cryin her eyes out." he scolded her.

"I didn't mean to trip, it was that loose board." she begged.

"Ya shouldn't have used a real chainsaw, when ya tripped, were ya not expecting her to get cut, were ya hopein the saw wouldn't come out her back!" he yelled with anger.

"I'm sorry, I should have taken those into consideration. I'm an idiot for not. Now please let me go." she said with tears in her eyes.

"No, I'm gonna make ya feel the pain ya caused her." he said as he went to get some tools.

"What are you going to do?" she said scared.

"Yer about to find out." he told her as he pushed in a big covered up cart. "Ya wanna see my toys?" he said with an evil grin.

"N-no." she quivered.

"To bad." he said as he uncovered the cart, showing all the saws, knifes, and other cutting devices.

dARK's eyes grew wide at all the tools on the cart. At the end of the cart was the very chainsaw she used that night on Flaky, it even still had the blood on it.

"Ya recognize this don't ya?" he said as he ran his hand down the blade of the chainsaw. "I'm gonna use this last."

"Please, let me go and I won't tell anybody about this." she begged.

Picking up a sharp knife, "Wat do ya want me to cut off first, don't make me choose."

"I can't choose that!" she cried.

"Then I will." he said as he sliced her ear off and watched the blood squirt like a fountain. "Beautiful isn't it?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain.

"But that isn't all." he then poured alcohol on what was her ear.

"Your a fucking monster!" she yelled at him.

"I've been called worse. Just be happy I have standards." he whispered in her ear.

"What standards?" she scolded back.

"I don't rape people, I never will either. I find that completely uneccesary." he explained.

"So, you still kill them." she cried.

"Do ya want me to rape ya, then it wouldn't necesailly be rape tho." he laughed.

"No." she whispered.

"Then shut up and save yer voice for yer screams" he told her. He then grabed a saw.

"What are you going to do with that?" she whimpered.

"You'll see." he said as he started sawing 2 of her fingers off.

"AAHHHH!" she screamed. "Just leave me alone."

"But this is to fun." he gloated as he continued to saw her fingers off, and loved as the blood squirted and flowed out of tha stubs. "Ya taste rather delicious." he said as he licked the blood off his hands.

dARK sits there and sobs. "I just want to go home."

"Well boohoo, you should have thought about that before ya killed Flaky." he told her.

"It was an accident!" she cried.

"I don't care. It still happened." he whispered in to her good ear. He then layed her down on a table.

"Time to play operation!" he screamed as he brought out the chainsaw.

"No, please don't!" she screamed over the piece of machinery.

He then slowly started cutting into her stomach watching the pieces of flesh fling around. "I can see yer guts, and there's yer liver, those are quite delicious." he reaches over and yanks her liver out. "I will save that for later."

"Please, stop." she cried weakly.

"Still alive, yer a strong one aren't ya. I can change that." he then dove done into her stomach with the saw and he just loved the sight of the guts flying everywhere. "I love my job."

"Why do you do this?" she said still breathing.

"Yer tougher then I thought. I do this for those who can't stand up for them selves, also, because it's fun." he laughed. He then decided to finally put her out of her missery, after cutting her arms off first. "Any last words?"

"I'm sorry." she said with her last breath.

"Another one down, countless more to go." he sang as he threw the pieces in to a hole in his basement. "Time for dinner, I'm starving." he told himself as he grabbed the liver. "And there ain't nothin like good ol fox liver fried with potatoes and carrots."

**I hope ya liked it, this is only my second true fic, so please no flames or he will come after ya. Ya'll have a nice day now, ya hear.**


	3. Karma's A Bitch

**This is a request for Hitgirlgomez.**

**WARNING! This chapter will be extremely graphic, veiwer descretion is advised!**

** And for those who ignore this, I FUCKIN WARNED YA!**

Strapped to a operating table inside of a large barn. There is a gray tiger wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans with combat boots. This particular tiger is known as Slender, he is one of the most wanted serial killers and rapists in the country. Well folks, he's about to meet Karma.

"Hey!" yelled the tiger. "Where th fuck am I and can someone let me out!?"

"I see yer awake," walked in Crazy. He is a gray wolf with glowing red eyes, a black mohawk, and is wearing a red and black plaid shirt with camo pants and brown boots.

"Who the fuck are you?"Slender asked the wolf. "And where the fuck am I?"

"Yer in my barn Slender. And who I am is of no concern to ya." he told his prisoner.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I know a lot about a lot of people. I even no more about ya then ya yerself does." he told the now worried tiger. "I'm well aware that yer a wanted man, one of the most in the country."

"So, what of it." he spits at the wolf.

"I also know about wat ya did to Sunshine and Marcy. Yer a sick fucker, ya know that." he now seethed at the tiger.

Worry hit Slender's face like a ton of bricks. "W-what are you talking about? I don't know what you mean"

"I'm talkin about Sunshine's slumber party she threw awhile back." he told the terrified tiger. "So, I'm gonna make ya feel wat Marcy felt after ya raped her and killed her."

"So what, your gonna rape me?" he laughed at the wolf.

"No, but you'll still get the sence of wat it feels like." he told him as he held up a big metal rod.

"What is that for?" the tiger ask with fear in his voice.

"Yer about to find out." Crazy said with joy in his voice.

"What do you me..AAAHHHH!" Slender screamed as Crazy rammed the rod up his ass.

"Doesn't feel to good now does it." he said with a smile. He then proceeded to move it around inside of the tiger.

"Please, stop and take it out!" Slender begged.

"Why should I? You didn't when the girls begged ya to, why should I do it because ya ask? Ya make me sick." he scolded and spit in the tigers face.

"I'm sorry!" he screamed out.

"Is that suppose to mean anything to me?" he teased. "It doesn't bring all those girls back now does it!?"

"Please, please just pull it out!" Slender begged.

"I'll pull it out, but not the way it went in." he said as he was lookin through his tools.

"W-what do you mean?" Slender said full of fear.

"It's gonna come out, by goin all the way in." he chuckled as he held a surgical scalpal. "But let me remove my shirt, I don't want to get it dirty with yer bad blood." he then removes his shirt and puts it to the side.

"I have 1 question before you kill me." he begged. "How did you find me?"

Crazy started laughing. "Yer not as good as ya think. I followed ya the night of the slumber party, ya never suspected a thing."

"I see, I'm just glad that I got caught by someone of yer skill. I'm ready for hell" he submitted with pride.

"Glad ya see it my way." Crazy then proceeds to cut open Slender's stomach and remove his guts.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the tiger screams in pain. "End it quickly, PLEASE!"

"No." Crazy stated as he proceeds to pull the metal rod out of the cavity in the tigers torso.

"Well played, Crazy." Slender whispered with his last breath.

Crazy then grabs all the guts from said body and puts them in his trash can. "Yer gonna make good fertalizer." he said as he grabs the body and throws it in a hole he dug under one of his trees.

**Please reveiw and no flames. Hope ya liked it Hitgirlgomez.**


End file.
